


Got Game

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who’s got game?? Read and find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got Game

Sean heard the familiar game noise the minute he hit the door. He’d come in the back way which led through the kitchen. But even from there, the sounds were unmistakable.

He’d phoned ahead to let Elijah know he’d be there later that afternoon, so he knew the bottles of water would be waiting even before he yanked the fridge door open. He grabbed one and nudged the door shut with his hip as he swiveled toward the living room, then stopped in mid-motion, listening, the bottle in one hand, his duffle bag in the other.

 _“Dammit! Fucking piece of shit!”_

Sean grinned and headed toward the noise, muttering to himself: “Not going well, I see.”

He peeked in, and saw Elijah through a haze of smoke, perched on the floor, his new Xbox in front of him. He fanned the air in front of him irritably, clearing the smoke away from his face, while at the same time dragging on the cigarette that was dangling from the corner of his mouth.

“Fuck!” His fingers beat a rhythmic tattoo on the controller while his thumb rotated the tiny joystick with a tempo all its own. His body spun and ducked with the motions of his on-screen character. There was a harmony to it… a symmetry, that made Sean think of dance. He felt almost envious, absolutely convinced that he wasn’t capable of such inner accord under any circumstances.. especially when playing a computer game.

‘He does everything with such grace,’ Sean thought. ‘Even this.’

He silently deposited his duffle on the floor and eased his sneakers off. He moved to the couch, and fearful of startling Elijah, spoke quietly as he sat down: “Don’t jump. It’s me.”

The shifting figure in front of him didn’t miss a beat: “I heard you come in. You breathe so loud I could have shot you in the dark.”

Sean laughed softly. “What a lie! I was stealthy. I tip-toed in on silent, catlike feet.”

“Right. Heard you take your water from the fridge, cat-boy.” Even through the banter, his fingers danced over the game controller.

Sean shook his head in awe. “From the way you were yelling, I thought sure you were getting your ass kicked. But looks like you’re doing ok there, dude.”

Elijah shrugged and sat his cigarette in the ash tray, scooting back to prop himself against Sean’s legs. “I’m seeing what this thing’ll do. Just killing time ‘til you got here.” His finger hit the pause button and his head tipped back. “Gimmie...” he murmured.

Sean bent over him, grinning. “This’ll be my first upside down kiss.”

Elijah’s reaching fingers grabbed Sean’s shirt. “Well, bring it, big guy,” he laughed, tugging him forward. “You never know. Maybe you’ll be all about upside-down kissing from now on.”

Sean pressed his lips to Elijah’s, feeling a bit silly… thinking how weird everything felt in this position, then leaned back and gazed at Elijah’s upside-down face. “Not bad,” he offered as Elijah grinned up at him expectantly. He moved his head from side to side, making Eskimo kisses, then sat up and reached for his water.

“Gonna have me hanging from my heels like a bat?” Elijah asked, banging away at his controller once again.

Sean shook his head. “Nah. I think I like you better right-side up.” He set his water on the table and rested both palms on Elijah’s shoulders, massaging him gently as he watched the battle unfold on Elijah’s big screen TV. “Damn! Those guys are life sized. How big is that thing?”

He felt the shoulders under his hands rise and fall in a shrug. “Dunno. Big. 60 inches? Does that sound right?”

“Looks right. It’s huge.” He could smell Elijah’s hair… clean and fresh, and bent forward to kiss it. His fingers played softly with the short hair at the nape of his neck, and after a moment he heard Elijah gasp and saw his character fall awkwardly to one side.

Sean heard a muttered, “Damn”.

“Sorry. Did I distract you?” He leaned forward and briefly hugged the slender body pressed to his legs.

Elijah took advantage of his character’s death to put out his cigarette and brush ashes from his shirt. “Nah.. not your fault.” He leaned his head back and beamed. “Though, I must say that what you were doing definitely got my attention.”

“Yeah? And what was I doing?”

“You know, Astin. Why do you always ask? You know what you were doing.”

“I ask, Elwood, because I like to hear you say things.”

“Things?” Elijah laughed and tossed the controller aside. He used Sean’s knee to lever himself to his feet and stretched to tip-toe, hands high in the air, shirt hiking up, bare midriff rising above low slung jeans.

The sight was too much for Sean. He clawed gently across the expanse of pale flesh with his fingernails, then grabbed Elijah and pulled him close, pressing his face against the soft skin just above the waist band of his jeans. It only took seconds for Elijah to respond. He pushed Sean back against the couch and straddled him, laughing softly as if the stretch had been premeditated and Sean’s response expected.

His hands cupped Sean’s face. “What things?”

“OK. You can stop now.”

Elijah was still laughing when they kissed. He seemed, to Sean, to be moving slowly. Changing the angle of his head. Moving his lips carefully over Sean’s mouth with undisguised hunger.

Sean moaned, and then gasped, half in surprise. The desire that swept through him was unexpected. His fingers, which had been reaching for Elijah’s wrists, clutched his shoulders instead and the gasp changed into a quickly cut off whimper.

“Sooooo…” Elijah’s head tilted back toward the Xbox on the floor behind them. “Wanna play?”

“I - well. Uh.. s - sure! If that’s what you want to do.”

“Something else you’d rather do?”

He studied Elijah’s face, wondering if he were being teased. “Well.. uh.. no.”

“NOTHING else you’d rather do?” Elijah asked, grinning, the backs of his fingers sliding up and down Sean’s face.

Sean’s sigh came from his socks. “Elijah, we jumped through a lot of hoops to get this time alone together. We arranged, organized, reorganized, explained, re-explained. So… yeah… I do have things other than Xbox on my mind.”

“It was like some kind of _Mission Impossible_ caper.”

“Yeah. Well, trying to fool Chris is always a challenge.”

“Couldn’t you just say: ‘I’m spending the night with Elijah. We’re gonna play Xbox… which we WILL… uh - eventually.”

Sean nodded. “And she’d go… Fine! Take Ally with you.”

Elijah laughed and kissed him gently. “Hmmm.. well much as I love Ally.”

“Right,” Sean agreed. “I’ll bring her over another time. I NEED this time alone with you.” Softer.. “I need it, Lij.” His head ducked. He could feel the blush creeping over his face and was embarrassed by it. He couldn’t explain to himself the level of desire he felt for the slender man on his lap. He understood the love part and accepted it wholeheartedly. But the hunger he felt didn’t fit into any logical theory he’d ever designed for his life. He couldn’t explain it in terms that made sense to him. He just knew he felt it. And that the feeling was overwhelming.

He glanced up, hoping Elijah wasn’t laughing. And he wasn’t. His fingertips brushed across Sean’s forehead, followed immediately by his lips.

“We both need it,” he whispered against Sean’s ear. Then he leaned back, smiling. “So… you’d rather play games than have sex with me? Is that it, dude?”

“Did I SAY that, Elwood?”

“No, but you did say there was nothing else you’d rather do than play Xbox, so I figured you didn’t wanna shag.”

Sean wished for the ten thousandth time that there was some way to prevent a blush from creeping over his face. He knew Elijah was teasing him. Just taking the piss. But he also knew that his face was flushed and surrendering to the fact that he couldn’t do one thing about it. “I just didn’t want you to think I was like all pervy and lust crazed.”

“Something wrong with lust?”

“And just so you know… I hate that word.”

“Lust?”

“Shag.”

‘Shag?”

Sean nodded, his handsome face twisting in disgust. “What a lousy word for such a beautiful experience.”

“So, if I call it something else.. THEN you’ll want to?”

Sean’s eyes rolled. “Elijah… stop.”

Elijah fell forward, his arms around Sean’s neck. “How about fuck? You want to fuck me, Seanie?”

Sean felt the desire spike even higher, but he’d had enough. “Well, I guess I’d BETTER,” he drawled with feigned reluctance. “’Cause if I say no… you’ll go all whiney and make that Frodo face at me, and you know I can’t take that.”

Elijah reared back, his eyebrows lifted halfway up his forehead. “Uh oh. Time for a new tactic.”

They were both giggling when Sean’s arms suddenly tightened pulling Elijah hard against his chest. “I want to make love to you,” Sean growled against his ear. “I want to lick you until you beg to come. I want to spend hours kissing your thighs. I want to taste every inch of your body. I want to kiss your lips until I go quietly mad. And then…,” Sean whispered hoarsely, his fingers clenching almost painfully in Elijah’s hair. “… THEN I want to slide inside you and fuck you so hard we both see stars.”

Elijah’s breath hitched with Sean’s last statement. “My GOD,” he breathed. “I have to tease you more often! And…” he observed after leaning back to look at his lover, “… you’re not even blushing!”

“Awwww… stop it. I am. I can feel it!”

Elijah laughed and tilted his head toward the stairs. “Wanna go up?”

Sean grabbed Elijah’s arms and turned, depositing him on the couch. Then he grabbed the game controller and handed it to him. “You got another one of these?”

“I do indeed.”

Sean nodded. “Get it. It’s early yet and I haven’t eaten. We’ve got the whole weekend. Let’s play a round or two… then have dinner.” He smiled and leaned forward slowly. “Then…” He kissed Elijah tenderly. “After I’ve kicked your weenie ass…” He kissed Elijah once again. “I’ll take you upstairs and show you something.”

“You,” Elijah told him, nodding sagely and pointing his index finger at Sean, “are the man.” He tumbled himself off the couch and onto one knee. In seconds he had hooked up another controller. “And what is it…” he asked, holding it toward Sean. “...that you’re gonna show me?”

Sean slid from the couch to the floor and took the controller. He thought for a moment, then smiled and reached to stroke Elijah’s cheek. “Gonna show you that I’ve got game too.”

Elijah’s reciprocating touch was gentle. “Let me tell you something, Astin. When it comes to giving love, you’ve got a lot more than ‘game’.”

Sean felt the blush creeping over his cheeks again, but this time Elijah didn’t see it. They were both staring at the big screen, preparing to direct their virtual alter-egos into battle. His mind raced ahead to later this evening and he sighed happily. “Got game.”


End file.
